kakeguruifandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Jimbeichan22/Story arcs
I would like to suggest a list of story arcs. So far, there are two major arcs in the story and there are short arcs. So here is my suggestion: 1)GAMBLING WITH THE STUDENT COUNCIL ARC (1-33) Hyakkaou Academy is a school where gambling and money are the means of power and students with debts are treated as house pets. A perfect place for a student with a gambling obsession. Introduction Arc (1-4): Suzui Ryota, a house pet, encounters Jabami Yumeko, a student with a gambling obsession who disturbs the balance at school and is now challanging powerful members of the Student Council Debt Replacement Game Arc (5-9): After becoming a house pet, Jabami is offered a chance to have her debt decreased. She is invited to a special game where debts of the students can be switched. ESP Game Arc (10- 16) Ikishima Midari, a member of the Student Council, takes interest in Yumeko and forces her to gamble with her. The price of the gamble is Suzui's life All-out Battle Against the Council Arc (17 - 29)(17-21 Idol Gamble, 22-29 Choice Poker) New challanges appear out of nowhere. Yumeko has a chance to gamble against the school idol Yumemite Mimemi;however, it is only a prelude to a fihht with the ambitious accountant of the student council, Manyuuda Kaede. Tower of Doors Arc (30-33) After defeating Yumemite and Manyuuda, Yumeko is challanged by Igarashi Sayaka who wishes to put an end to her. The two of them have to gamble in a special tower created by the student council president, the Tower of Doors. 2)STUDENT COUNCIL PRESIDENT ELECTION ARC (34 -ongoing) Momobami Kirari decides to hold a special election for the student council president seat. Crazy battle for votes and power emerges; however, Yumeko and her friends are not the only contestants in this battle. Momobami clan's representatives also take part in the election in order to defeat Kirari and obtain power over Hyakkou Academy Finger-Cutting Guillotine Game Arc (34 -38) Mushibami Erimi invites Yumeko and Ikishima to play a dangerous game in which you can lose more than money or votes. Nim Type Zero Game Arc (39-43) Two sisters from Momobami clan play cards with Yumeko and Suzui who do not suspect a perfectly planned trick. Greater Good Game Arc (44-49) Yumeko is playing a difficult game of trust against two members of Momobami clan and her two previous opponents, Sumeragi Itsuki and Manyuuda Kaede. The game will determine the cheater and the prize will be the vast number of votes. Acting Contest Arc(50-55) A Japanese actress who appears at Haykkaou Academy questions acting abilities of Yumemi. War Game Arc (56-62) Obami Rin is almost in the lead of the election thanks to his manipulations. Momobami Ririka challanges him to a gamble in order to win Saotome Mary's trust. The game they will play is a strategic game, the War. Grand Meeting Tournament Arc (63-ongoing) Sayaka Igarashi helds a special tournament in order to sieve through the eight students with the biggest amount of votes. Category:Blog posts